Forever Unnamed
by chibisansempei
Summary: A girl from Suna decides to give up her code of conduct and end pain that she can't even decide exists or not. Gaara tries to convince her, in his own way, that she shouldn't do it. He even gets a hug. -Not OOC... I think.- Suicide. Kinda fast.


**Disclaimer - I do not own Gaara or his sand, everything else IS mine. Yay! I have a plot, a character, a... cliff, and... ****okay, well it isn't much but I'm happy with it!**

**"Talking"  
**_**'Thinking'**_

**She's going against everything she believed in and she doesn't even know why. Ashi was never meant for the state of confusion, but sadly, it happens to everyone.**

_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**_

Ashi was sitting on the edge of a cliff, staring down at the ground far below. She knew she was going to do it. She had to. Just one simple movement and it would be over. But… What would be over? That simple question was the only thing keeping her there, or maybe she wanted someone to find her, someone to stop it from happening. Maybe her mind was screaming for help and she didn't even realize it.

Ashi sat up straight._ 'I can do this,'_ she thought, _'I can… and I will.'_

"You know," came a calm voice from behind, startling her. (Hey!! Didn't any one tell you NOT to startle people on a tall ledge?!) "Suicide isn't exactly… noble."

_Sigh. _"I know..." She lowered her head "Gaara."

"And it really isn't honorable, no matter what anyone says." the red head said as if he couldn't careless about the subject, and being Gaara, he probably didn't.

"I know…" Ashi hunched over a bit looking, again, at the distance below.

"Some might even say it's… cowardly." he said, lifting a non-existing eyebrow and shifted a bit to the right, crossing his arms across his chest. It went unseen.

"Yes." Ashi bit her lip, trying to hold back tears.

"Strange, for someone who goes on and on about honor and such, don't you think?" Gaara said off handedly. "You _must_ have a good reason."

"No." Her voice held so much pain. She was going against her 'Code of Conduct' and didn't have a reason? Gaara was now somewhat curious.

"Then why?" he asked stoically.

"I can't bear it."

"Bear what?"

"I don't know." The tears came and were clear in her voice.

Gaara just stood there, waiting for _something_ to happen. He was starting to get a bit restless when Ashi slowly stood up, turned around, and began to walk over to the red head. She stopped about a foot away and looked him in the eyes letting a few more tears roll down her cheeks. Ashi jumped up, hugged Gaara around the neck and whispered in his ear:

"You're a good friend, Gaara. A good person. Don't let _any_one make you believe _any_ different." She let go and made a run toward the cliffs edge, not seeing the slightly shocked expression on Gaara's face.

Once she reached the cliff, Ashi closed her eyes and leapt as hard as she could from the edge, sending herself into the open air, falling. The only thing that registered in Gaara's mind however was what the girl had said to him. 'Good friend' 'Good person'. She had called_ him_, Gaara of the desert, the one who had killed many for _no reason_ other than sheer boredom, good.

Right as Ashi had disappeared from view, Gaara's mind snapped back into reality and he ran forward, toward the edge as well but slid to a stop before he got to close to the edge. All he could do was watch as the only person who liked him at least a little, fell god forsakenly slow.

_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**_

Ashi ran as fast as her legs would allow then as her feet met with the edge of crumbling dirt, pushed off with more force than she knew she had.

She felt as if she were flying. It didn't even register that she was falling to her impending death, her unstoppable in-existence. When it did finally click in her mind though, she strangely liked the idea, it was... comforting, like going home after a long pain filled journey. Again, she thought of how it felt more like flying rather than falling.

_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**_

With out a second thought, Gaara opened his gourd and the sand moved swiftly in the direction Ashi was falling. Hoping it would make it on time, he could only look on as both were racing toward the ground.

Once the sand was underneath the girl, Gaara ran to a spot on the cliff that was not all that steep and slid down to meet Ashi. As he reached the ground he ran to the place where the sand landed. But as he got closer to it, his speed decreased. He knew, even in all his efforts, that she hadn't made it. He could tell by the feel, everything was stiff and he could smell the blood from his short distance.

When Gaara reached the girls side, he fell to his knees and held out his hands as if he wanted to touch her, but didn't dare. His wide eyes looked on as his mind tried to comprehend what had happened.

Only a few centimeters from Ashi's hand, some words were written in the sand:

_**Thanks  
**__**Gaara**_

And for the first time in quit a while, a tear appeared at the edge of Gaara's eye. Just one. It created a glistening trail down his cheek in the sunlight and fell, unnoticed, in his lap, as he stared, fixated on the peaceful, if not almost happy look, on Ashi's unmoving face.

_Good friend. Good person._

It reverberated off his head imprinting its self where ever it touched, to be forever unforgotten, always haunting.

_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**_

**Review, I want to know what you think. I don't care if it the year 2015 when you read this, PLEASE tell me. I live for your opinions. Also, flames will be used to burn your house down in the middle of the night.**

**I had a person say that this seemed to be like a part of a bigger plot. If anyone want's it, I'll come up with a multi-chapter story, and have this be more of a flash back or something.**

**Ja!**

**- Chibi**


End file.
